


Gayology

by gaymoregirls



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Mars, Cars, Coming Out, Don't @ Me, Except it might not be so one-sided, F/F, Gay Eli "Weevil" Navarro, I love Meronica so much, Identity, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stay tuned for future fics, Veronica likes Mac, Weevil and Veronica friendship, kristen bell doesn't play straight people, veronica is the baby gay TM, weevil is the senior gay TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymoregirls/pseuds/gaymoregirls
Summary: “You always have been a good face-reader.” I sigh heavily. “I have a confession, and I didn’t know who else to talk to.”“Bless me father, for I have sinned-”I slap his arm, laughing. “Shut up.“Really, though. Something wrong?” Weevil clenches one fist. “Did that Echolls kid hurt you? Because I swear to god if he did I’ll kick his ass.”“No, Logan’s great. I’m the problem.”
Relationships: Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie/Veronica Mars, Eli "Weevil" Navarro/Original Character(s), Veronica Mars & Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Gayology

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first V Mars fic. This is my favorite ship from my favorite show, and yes there will be Meronica fics in the future, but for now, here is Weevil being a totally adorable senior gay and helping her through an identity crisis. please comment other suggestions for this fandom! I have writer's block :-)

I decide to drop by the parking lot instead of going right to Mac’s dorm for our sleepover. Parker’s out of town visiting a cousin, so the couch is all mine, but I’ve got a weight that I really need off my chest.

Weevil is leaning against his car, smiling and laughing at something Mateo is saying. Looking at him now, you’d never believe that he’s actually on parole from juvie working as a janitor at a school he doesn’t actually attend. I haven’t seen him smile that widely since the days of the PCHers. 

“Ah, young love,” I sigh, sidling up next to them and tapping my fingers on the hood. “Merciless, yet so, deeply satisfying.”

Weevil laughs. “Sup, V?”

“I need to talk to you.” 

He nods, and kisses Mateo softly before turning away. “I’ll be back around eleven. Got a job to finish.”

That’s the thing about Eli Navarro. One right look from a friend, and he’ll come running. He’s a frame of steel with a heart of gold.

“What’s going on?” Weevil asks once Mateo is out of earshot. “You seem stressed.”

“You always have been a good face-reader.” I sigh heavily. “I have a confession, and I didn’t know who else to talk to.”

“Bless me father, for I have sinned-”

I slap his arm, laughing. “Shut up.

“Really, though. Something wrong?” Weevil clenches one fist. “Did that Echolls kid hurt you? Because I swear to god if he did I’ll kick his ass.”

“No, Logan’s great. I’m the problem.”

He cocks his head to one side. “Ok… elaborate.”

“Well, last night we fooled around, as we often do.”

“Are you going to give me the gory details? Because I have a boyfriend waiting in a dorm and a paying job to get back to.”

I nod. “So we’re hanging out, but it feels… different. Like suddenly the spark is just gone, at least on my end. And I took a really long look at him as he was kissing me, and something about my perception-”

“-shifted.”

“I presume you’re starting to see what I’m alluding to.”

He nods, his smile somehow serious. “Yeah, I’ve got an idea.”

“Well, good, because there’s more.” I take a shaky breath. This is the part I’ve been dreading. “I have feelings for someone. And I’m not totally sure when it started - I noticed it a few weeks ago but looking back I’m realizing this could date back like three years and I… god, Weevil, I just don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe start by telling me which chick has suddenly started appearing in your criminology daydreams?”

“Damn, you do catch on fast.”

“I try.”

“Take a guess.”

He ponders for a moment, then smiles. “Well, we know you’ve got a thing for dark hair, which rules out Madison, Parker and most of those sorority asshats. You also claim that this could be dating back multiple years, which further backs up my conclusion that this isn’t a new college girl, but it’s gotta be someone at Hearst. And finally, you’ve only ever fucked up people who have the capacity to get caught up in your sleuthing drama.”

Shit.

“So by my calculations, that leaves us with one viable option. A sexy, blue-eyed hacker with legs and brains for days, who has developed a habit of always doing you computer favors?”

“You are freakishly good at this.”

“Is that a confirmation?”

I nod.

“I’m going to need a verbal confirmation, V.” He puts a hand on my arm. “You want this to get easier? Start by saying it out loud.”

“What are you, my therapist?”

“You know I’m right.”

Inside, I feel practically bursting at the seams with innuendos, inside jokes and sarcastic comments. Any of them could get me out of this conversation. But on the outside, all I feel is the numbing cold, and the beginnings of tears burning behind my eyes.

“Fine. Yes, Weevil. I like Mac.”

He smiles. “You’re a quick learner.”

“Got a good teacher. I’m fairly certain that levels me up to Gayology 2. Professor Navarro, tell me, how in the hell do I fix my romantic life?”

“That’s on you, Mars.” His hand grips mine tightly. “You’ve worked through the hardest part already. Once you know, there’s no going back. Now you just have to… tie up loose ends.”

“You mean break up with Logan?”

“What’s the use in lying if you don’t really love him?”

“I don’t know if I’m willing to throw away three years on and off of the best relationship I’ve ever had just because of a couple of long looks at my best friend’s ass and increasing thoughts of kissing her.”

“Again, Mars, I’m not Aphrodite. I can’t fix this. All I can offer is my advice and my knowledge, both derived from only a year and a half being out and four months of having a real boyfriend. And my advice? If this girl is enough to give you an identity crisis, don’t throw that away for a drunk white boy who has proven time and time again that he is disloyal and dishonest.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“You think she’s gay?”

“I mean, I did walk in on her watching a video of girls kissing online once. But she closed the laptop immediately and just started blushing and making up excuses - she’s so cute when she blushes.”

I realize Weevil is covering his mouth to keep from laughing, and I smack his arm again. “You are such a dumbass when you’re newly in love,” he wheezes. “I forgot how amusing it is.”

“You’re funny.”

He glances at his watch. “Look, I’ve got a job that’s gotta be done in an hour. But I have to ask - are you going to go for it?”

I nod. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I am.”

He hugs me. Wow. He is really not a hugger. This is high praise. “I’m proud of you, Veronica. And if you ever need anything-”

“I will come knocking so long as your door handle is tie-free.” My generally well-received smile starts to tug at my lips. “Thank you, Weevil. You really are the best.”

“I know.” He starts backing away. “Go get the girl, Mars!”

And as I walk away from the car, I can’t help but feel ten times braver.


End file.
